Hogwartian Pirates
by DarkLady4
Summary: Captain Severus Snape ends up not with gold when he raids a Spanish Military Vessel, but their kidnapped hostages instead. SSHG. Inspired by Sid Meier's Pirates on XBox.


Hogwartian Pirates

Disclaimer: Own any of this? I don't think so……..

Rating will go up in later chapters.

AN: Inspired by a recent addiction to Sid Meier's Pirates. Also, I'm not going to attempt to do any kind of accents for the pirates or others, because I'd just butcher them.

Summery: Captain Severus Snape ends up not with gold when he raids a Spanish Payroll Vessel, but their kidnapped hostages instead. SSHG.

**Characters and Stations**:

Pirates:

Severus Snape: Captain of the Serpent's Tail

Blaise Zabini: First Mate aboard the Serpent's Tail.

"Black Bob" Vaisey: Cook aboard the Serpent's Tail.

Neville Longbottom: Surgeon aboard the Serpent's Tail. Was 'persuade' to stay aboard.

Terance "Wise Man" Higgs: Quartermaster aboard the Serpent's Tail.

Malcolm Baddock: Crew member aboard the Serpent's Tail.

Sirius Black: Captain of the Gryffin.

Remus Lupin: First Mate aboard the Gryffin.

Rubeus Hagrid: Sail maker aboard the Gryffin.

Nymphadora Tonks: Cook aboard the Gryffin. The only known female pirate.

Charlie Weasley: Crew member aboard the Gryffin. Black Sheep of Weasley Family.

The English:

Governor Arthur Weasley: Governor of Montserret. Father of 6 sons and 1 daughter

Ginerva Weasley: Governor's only daughter.

Major Ronald Weasley: First Mate aboard the Phoenix Heart. Youngest son.

Bill Weasley: Eldest Son.

Hermione Granger: Foster daughter raised by the Weasley's.

Duke Albus Dumbledore: Retired Court Advisor of the King. Resides on Montserret.

Lady Minerva McGonagall: Wife of Albus Dumbledore; tutored the Weasley children, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.

Admiral Harry Potter: Captain of the Phoenix Heart. Foster child of Sirius Black. Rival of Admiral Draco Malfoy.

Colin Creevey: Cook aboard Phoenix Heart.

Dennis Creevey: Quartermaster aboard Phoenix Heart.

Dean Thomas: Crew member aboard Phoenix Heart.

Seamus Finnegan: Crew member aboard Phoenix Heart.

The French:

Lord Voldemort: Captain of Salazar's Heir.

Major Peter Pettigrew: Servant of Voldemort. First Mate aboard Salazar's Heir.

Evan Rosier: Servant of Voldemort. Crew member aboard Salazar's Heir.

Count Lucius Malfoy: Governor of Petit-Goave. Servant of Voldemort.

Admiral Draco Malfoy: Captain of the Pureblood. Only child of Lucius Malfoy. Rival of Admiral Harry Potter.

Marcus Flint: First Mate aboard Pureblood.

Gregory Goyle: Cook aboard Pureblood.

Theodore Nott: Gunner aboard Pureblood.

Vincent Crabbe: Crew Member

Montague: Crew Member

**Chapter 1**

The rhythmic sound of the cannons was relaxing, in a round-about way.

Though the battling ships were still a distance apart, the crew men aboard the smaller vessel were preparing to board their target.

The Captain stood on deck surveying the activity, a smirk playing on his lips. He was a tall man, dress entirely in black despite the heat, who held himself with pride and confidence.

"Blaise, get her in range. We'll board as soon as we're close," his voice was smooth despite the years of giving orders and yelling over the harsh sea winds.

"Aye Captain," the helmsmen replied.

"Baddock, load the grape-shot. Higgs, get the crew ready to board." The Captain marched down the steps at a leisurely pace, sword slapping at his side.

"If I recall correctly Mr. Longbottom, I told you to stay below deck until you are called upon."

The surgeon froze in terror when the Captain turned to him, a sneer on his face.

"Sorry sir…um… Captain Snape…" The young specialist turned tail and ran down the closest stairs to the safety of the ships hold.

"Sir, we're closing in," called First Mate Blaise Zabini from the helm.

Captain Severus Snape almost smiled when he started to make out the faces of the opposing crew, looks of anger and fear evident on their faces.

"Remember, they have about 50 more men than we do. These are Military men, and Spaniards to boot, so do not underestimate them. We're taking their payroll, and they're not going to give it up with out a fight. Knock them over board, hit them in the head, kill them, do what you wish, but the goal is the loot."

The assembled crew grinned, all of them ready for the fight ahead.

The Spanish Frigate appeared over the starboard side and all the crew went to work boarding the vessel.

Grabbing the closest rope, Severus pulled himself up and over the side, drawing his rapier as he stepped on deck. The sight of the 125 men of his crew engaging the 175 Spaniards was a sight to behold indeed.

It didn't take long for him to spot the Spanish Captain, who was practically hiding in a corner.

"Rabastan, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Severus said as he placed the tip of his sword too the cowering mans throat, "Its Baron Rabastan now isn't it? You do know that it is undignified for you to be avoiding the action taking place on your ship."

"Severus Snape, I should have known it was you." Rabastan said carefully, avoiding making the sharp blade come any closer to his throat, "Not many Pirates sailing these waters are stupid enough to take on a Payroll Courier."

"It's called having balls, Rabastan. Something you know nothing of." With that, the hovering blade was thrust forward and through the Captain's jugular. Severus turned, pulling his sword out of the corpse.

"Your Captain is dead. I suggest you surrender or you will meet the same fate," even with all the noise from the battle, his voice carried over and was heard by every man.

Most of the Spaniards dropped their swords, and they few who didn't were taken care of appropriately.

Severus approached the group of the surviving Spanish.

"You," he pointed at the closest man, "where is the gold?"

"There is no gold sir."

Severus's eyes narrowed and the sailor shrank back in fear, "I saw the chests loaded upon this ship in Vera Cruz. I've had a ship tailing you since you left port, and you have not off loaded said chests. So the question is: What is in the chests if not the payroll?"

"Nothing of importance, sir," a sailor from the back of the crowd said.

"I'll decide that. Where are they stored?" Almost all the crew looked at each other with blank looks on their faces.

"Room off the Captains quarters sir," a quiet voice said from a corner of the group, "The key's hidden under the telescopes tripod."

Severus turned and marched towards the stern of the ship. The door to the Captains Room was busted in by a few of his crew and he retrieved the key from underneath the telescope in the back of the room.

"Baddock, get the men working on striping this boat from stem to stern for anything of value, I want some sort of profit from this venture."

Malcolm Baddock nodded and made his way to start disassembling the telescope.

Severus readied his sword before unlocking the door to the adjoining room. The first thing he noticed was the smell that wafted from the room; blood, urine, and salt. Blaise gagged for a moment before being able to thrust a newly lit lamp into the darkness; and both could hear the others sharp intake of breath at the sight before them.

Two bodies were sprawled on the floor; hands tied to the others feet and visa versa. The cloth that had once been their clothes was mere blood stained rags.

"Higgs, alert Longbottom that we have two new patients for him!"

Severus and Blaise each knelt on either side of the bodies, their daggers cutting the ropes that bound them to each other.

"Mary, Mother of... their women Captain," Blaise swore as he felt for a pulse.

"Baddock, get in here and help Blaise get them aboard the Serpent's Tail!"

Severus hurried out of the room, though the looted Captain's Quarters and back on deck. Grabbing the closest Spaniard, he placed the tip of his dagger at the man's groin.

"I want an explanation for this, and I want it now. The man who gives it to me might get the chance to live."

There was stunned silence for a moment, before the same voice that had told them about the room spoke up.

"Captain Rabastan was hired to kidnap them sir. He was paid good gold to do so, not that the rest of us got to see a bit of it. We brought them back to San Jose only to find out that the person who wanted them kidnapped, had been killed not 2 days before in a tavern brawl. Captain decided that our best bet was to sell them off as slaves to the French." As he spoke the lad, for he was no older than 13, made his way through the Spaniards.

"What's your name boy?"

"Stewart Ackerley sir."

"Do you know who they are?"

"No sir."

"Get aboard boy, you're coming with us. Men, strip the rest of these imbeciles down and tie them together." Severus stormed from the group and aboard his own ship, watching as Blaise and Baddock brought the unconscious woman across the plank.

"Higgs, sent that ship Davey Jones Locker, men and all."


End file.
